


И обрящете

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Нарготрондский мост: причины, предпосылки, вклад в историю. Интерпретация канона.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	И обрящете

Ледяная вода ломит зубы и кажется сладкой. Он пьет из ручья, зачерпывая ладонью, и радуется каждому мгновению — и холоду, и своей простой одежде, и шуму сосен над головой, и запаху лошадиного пота. Ородрет, король Нарготронда, счастлив, потому что свободен, а его свобода начинается за городскими воротами.  
Он плещет водой в лицо, приглаживает волосы мокрыми руками, смеется. На расстоянии дневного перехода впереди Нарготронд: камень справа и слева, камень под ногами и над головой, анфилады залов, которые так любил Финрод, в которых всякий звук разлетался далеко и словно становился богаче, усиленный эхом. Ородрет всегда любил иное: горные вершины и перевалы, неяркие северные краски и высокие небеса, ветра в теснине Сириона и вечно деятельную жизнь пограничной крепости: конные разъезды, укрепленные заставы, вести с запада и востока, из Хитлума и Дортониона... Ничего этого больше нет, но Нарог шумит почти так же, как Сирион, Таур-эн-Фарот сойдет за горы, и Итильдир, когда-то кано Минас-Тирит, точно так же ждет распоряжений.  
Еще день или два король Нарготронда может таковым не быть.  
Он поднимается от ручья, чувствуя блаженную усталость во всем теле и удивительную ясность в мыслях. Ветер понемногу развеивает смрад орочьего лагеря. Лучники деловито выдергивают и вытирают свои стрелы. Они успели дать всего пару залпов, прежде чем пришлось вступать в ближний бой, но это были хорошие пара залпов.  
Итильдир рассматривает орка, распаханного почти пополам: кованый нагрудник вмялся в ребра, но все же не выдержал, кровавая губка легкого выпирает между обломками кости и металла.  
Когда Итильдир поворачивает труп ногой, наружу вываливается разрубленное сердце.  
— В Ангбанде начали ковать лучше, чем раньше, — объясняет он.  
Ородрет недостаточно сведущ в кузнечном деле, чтобы понять разницу с первого взгляда, но принимает это на веру: тот, кто нанес удар, вполне мог оценить крепость доспеха.  
— Но меньше, чем раньше, — говорит он. — Когда-то они были в латах с ног до головы, а на этом только нагрудник и кольчуга.  
Итильдир вздыхает.  
— Они отвыкли, что здесь им понадобятся латы.  
Упрек совершенно очевиден и не слишком уместен: не теперь, когда Нарготронд ожил и начал встречать врага как подобает. Ородрет разминает плечо — едва успел поймать удар в лопатку вскользь, но все же успел и доволен этим. После долгих десятилетий бездействия он снова вспомнил, каково выехать на север и сражаться самому, и ему кажется, что это долгожданное отмщение за Тол-Сирион, далекий, потерянный и оскверненный.  
— Не стоит ли нам выдвинуть дозоры за Талат Дирнен? — продолжает Итильдир.  
— Для чего?  
— Чтобы никто не спрашивал, отчего эта равнина называется Хранимой, если Нарготронд ее не хранит.  
Справедливо.  
Ородрет думает о другом: о том, что они могли бы снова очистить земли Дор-Куартол. Мормегиль зародил в нем эту мысль, и он всем сердцем с ней согласен. Осталось лишь проверить, может ли его разум согласиться с тем, чего хочет его сердце.  
— Когда эту равнину назвали Хранимой, между ней и врагом оставались и Хитлум, и Дортонион, и Минас-Тирит.  
Итильдир забирает у подбежавшего оруженосца пояс Ородрета с мечом, уже вычищенным от орочьей крови — и взвешивает в руке, прежде чем передать.  
— Разве это не причина теперь хранить ее в три раза усерднее?

Они возвращаются к разговору ночью. У костра словно собрался малым составом городской совет: Итильдир говорит за тех, кто согласен с Мормегилем; Форлас говорит за тех, кто не согласен; Ородрет решает, чей совет будет лучше.  
— Король Тингол не одобрит этого безрассудства, — слова Форласа, как водится, звучат негромко и веско.  
Из тех, кто не жил и не сражался в Минас-Тирит, он первым признал Ородрета своим королем — еще тогда, когда Келегорм и Куруфин пытались забрать себе власть и почти преуспели. Дело было в его безграничном уважении к Финроду, конечно. Даже не согласившись отправиться в поход за Сильмариллом, Форлас признал единственно возможным правителем того, на кого указал Финрод.  
Ородрет поворачивает над огнем прут, на который насажены ломтики мяса — до заката успели настрелять куропаток.  
— Король Тингол, если мы берем его за образец, вряд ли принимает какие-то решения с оглядкой на короля Нарготронда.  
Сравнение не из лучших. Тингол — его старший родич, Тингол провел синдар от Куйвиэнен до земель Белерианда, и если ему подобает оглядываться на кого-то — то на Мелиан, а не на внуков своего брата. Но в своих землях оба они короли, и здесь Форлас не решается возразить.  
У него множество других поводов для возражений.  
— С тех пор, как Гвиндор привел этого человека!.. — с досадой начинает он, но договорить не хочет.  
— ...мы наконец решились выглянуть из своих нор, — завершает Итильдир.  
Ородрет усмехается. Они понимают его, бывшие стражи Тол-Сирион, те, кто остался с ним, когда Финрод ушел в Нарготронд. Им не было тесно в крепости, занявшей почти весь остров, и не было тесно на клочке земли посреди широкой реки, но стало тесно в пещерах над Нарогом. Пока правил Финрод, Ородрет мог пропадать на границах, расставлять засады, назначать дозоры — и довольствоваться тем, что это почти похоже на прежнюю жизнь. Но потом ему досталась власть над городом, которого он не понимал. И чтобы справиться с Келегормом и Куруфином, он отозвал из лесов Талат Дирнен всех, в ком был уверен. Так все они и остались в Нарготронде.  
— Этот человек говорит справедливо.  
— Но неразумно.  
Ородрет снова поворачивает прут. Жир плавится и капает в костер, огонь ненадолго вспыхивает ярче. Запах жареного мяса расходится далеко и его могут учуять орки, если еще остались поблизости. Он почти хочет этого — дозорные бдительны и дадут им время вооружиться, а отряд достаточно велик, чтобы одержать новую победу без потерь.  
— Почему? Он предлагает расчистить земли дальше на север. И если не дать оркам уйти живыми, то Морготу неоткуда знать, кто обороняет их: Нарготронд или новая шайка разбойников.  
На лице Форласа — выражение великого терпения, хорошо знакомое Ородрету.  
— С каких пор мы равняемся на шайку разбойников? Разве не сам ты отказал им в поддержке?  
И это справедливо тоже. Ородрет кивает — все так, отказал.  
— Некого было поддерживать. Они были одиночками. Их вели не долг, не честь, не обязательства — только воля и удача их предводителей. Они не подчинились бы приказам, а помощь бы растратили впустую. И все же они подали нам пример.  
— Пример чего? — спрашивает Форлас. — Бессмысленной гибели?  
По старой привычке Ородрет смотрит на него, дожидаясь ответного взгляда.  
— А пример чего тебе подал мой брат?

Когда Берен, сын Барахира, явился в земли Нарготронда, Ородрет был на западных заставах. Его известили о приходе человека, и в тот же день он ускакал в город, чувствуя: спаситель Финрода явился не просто так.  
Финрод уже ждал. На столе в его покоях стояли два пустых кубка и кувшин с рубиновым, удивительно яркого цвета вином. Такое Аэгнор присылал из Дортониона. Последнюю бочку, что сохранялась в Нарготронде, берегли многие годы.  
— Какие новости? — спросил Финрод с отрешенной улыбкой, и голос его звучал словно из-за моря.  
В тот миг стало понятно, что в их жизнь, едва упорядоченную после Браголлах, вновь вторгаются перемены.  
— Скучные, — сказал Ородрет, и почувствовал ужасное сожаление оттого, что все новости не могут быть такими же скучными, как очередность дозоров.  
Глаза Финрода тоже смотрели на него словно из-за моря.  
— В топях Серех я поклялся Барахиру, что он и его род получат от меня помощь, когда будут в ней нуждаться. Моя клятва пришла за мной.  
Не только пришла, но и сразу же целиком забрала его: он оставался глух ко всему, что говорил Ородрет. Что по всем законам Лютиэн вправе выбрать себе мужа и заключить брак без условий со стороны отца. Что есть другой путь — образумить Тингола и примирить его с дочерью и зятем. Что для выступления на Ангбанд нужно нечто большее, чем одна армия Нарготронда. Что город раздерут на части Келегорм и Куруфин, разъяренные посягательством на Сильмарилл.  
— Ты проследишь, чтобы они этого не сделали, — сказал Финрод. Он казался почти счастливым.  
— Ты не берешь меня с собой?  
— Ты не хочешь идти со мной.  
Это было правдой. В той же мере было правдой, что Ородрет не хотел оставаться сам. И оставлять здесь дочь. И терять последнего живого брата.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, и наконец Финрод произнес:  
— Если так случится, то отдай Нарготронд им. От моих владений и вправду не останется ничего, что мог бы унаследовать сын.  
— Это же не мяч, чтобы им перебрасываться! — в отчаянии воскликнул он.  
Финрод улыбнулся.  
— Это то, что больше не будет мне принадлежать. Не будет и тебе, если ты не захочешь. У тебя не один возможный выбор, Ресто. Будь доволен этим.  
Но он не был доволен ни выбором, ни собой — потому что не нашел в себе достаточно преданности брату, чтобы уйти с ним; потому что не убедил его остаться.

Как только тишина, воцарившаяся у костра, становится чуть менее вязкой, Форлас переходит к другим доводам.  
— У Моргота сотни глаз и ушей и сотни соглядатаев по всему Белерианду. Поверь, он узнает, кто разбил его войска.  
— Будь у него столько соглядатаев, он давно бы знал, где Нарготронд, — перебивает Итильдир громче, чем следовало, и осекается. — Но он все еще не знает.  
— Знает он или нет, ты судить не можешь.  
Ородрет наклоняется подвинуть в костер почти прогоревшее полено, волна сухого жара проходится по его лицу. Простое чувство, которое ненадолго пробуждает в нем почти прежнее желание жить.  
— Если он знает, то нет разницы, очистим ли мы Талат Дирнен. Если не знает, то у него все же недостаточно соглядатаев и мы можем очистить Талат Дирнен. Так?  
В котелке закипает вода. Форлас бросает в нее листья мяты и земляники, отрывая их от стебельков с раздражением, которого не хочет выдавать словами. Ородрет подает ему душицу — это предложение не горячиться хотя бы сегодня, ведь здесь не зал совета.  
— Есть разница, напомним ли мы о себе врагу, с которым не сможем справиться, — Форлас рвет стебельки душицы уже менее ожесточенно. — Или поостережемся и не напомним.  
Еще одно полено подвигает в костер Итильдир, и Ородрет уклоняется от взлетевших в воздух искр.  
— Враг никогда о нас не забывал.

***

Известие, что Мормегиль на самом деле — Турин, сын Хурина Талиона, разлетается по Нарготронду быстро, хотя и неясно, кто первым произнес эти слова. Следом же пробегает шепоток, что Турин проклят Морготом — но стихает, когда проходит первое ошеломление.  
Словно не прокляты Морготом все, кто не хочет ему уступить.

***

Гонец приносит из Дориата письмо, исполненное беспокойства — Ородрету проще считать это беспокойством, ведь если это не оно, то поучения Тингола оказались бы на грани оскорбления.  
Говорят, что ты утратил осторожность, пишет Тингол, и подолгу оставляешь город на попечение пришлого.  
Знает ли он, кто этот человек? Или не хочет знать?  
Город я оставляю на попечение своей дочери, пишет в ответ Ородрет, и доверяю ей достаточно, чтобы она сама решала, на кого ей положиться.  
Здесь уже сам он не хочет замечать, что Турин щедр на непрошеные советы и громкие слова, что многим не по душе его упрямство и резкость. Финдуилас нужно уметь совладать и с таким советчиком, а если она не справится — Ородрет никогда не отлучается слишком надолго и призовет к порядку Турина, если будет нужно. Все же это не Келегорм и не Куруфин.  
Говорят, что ты посылаешь все большие отряды для истребления орков, пишет Тингол. Одумайся! Разве не был твой город благополучен, когда ты следовал моим советам?  
И это правда. Много лет, не зная, что делать с тайным городом и тайной его жизнью, Ородрет искал совета у другого короля и у его королевы. Так же прикованные к своей земле, как он оказался прикован к Нарогарду, Тингол и Мелиан были довольны и счастливы, а народ их процветал, и он думал, что научится у них тому же. Но не научился.  
Все так, и я вечно буду признателен за эту помощь, пишет в ответ Ородрет. Благодаря твоему наставлению я могу теперь зваться королем, хотя и не желал для себя этой власти.  
Говорят, что ты хочешь открыто выступить против Ангбанда, пишет Тингол. Неразумно замышлять подобное. Для этого ли ты отказался выступить на Нирнаэт Арноэдиад и уберегся от поражения?

Письмо Маэдроса принес гонец настолько молчаливый, что за все время пребывания в городе произнес едва ли два десятка слов: почтительно поприветствовал Ородрета и сообщил, что господин поручил ему дождаться ответа.  
В Тол-Сирион он поддерживал с Маэдросом переписку — лорды пограничных земель обменивались редкими скупыми посланиями, если их дозоры замечали что-то странное на Ард-Гален, или в Лотланне, или вблизи Железных гор. Ородрет помнил почерк Майтимо в Амане и видел, что его левая рука чертит тенгвы не так, как правая: с годами они становились все более четкими и безликими, словно он вкладывал в них все меньше. Письмо, что пришло в Нарготронд за год до Нирнаэт, было написано иначе: властно, с силой, с призывом, на который хотелось откликнуться.  
В нем не было ни слова сожаления о том, что натворили Келегорм и Куруфин — от попытки перехватить власть в Нарготронде до пленения Лютиэн. Должно быть, он забыл об этом и ждал, что так же забудут другие. Но Ородрет не любил забывать — и не полюбил за те часы, что читал и перечитывал послание, а эхо его мыслей бродило под сводами города, построенного Финродом.  
— Передай своему господину ответ на словах, — сказал он, когда вышел к гонцу. — Короли Нарготронда держат свои клятвы. Я не заключу союза с сыновьями Феанора.  
И если клятва повредит общему делу, то не Маэдросу его в этом упрекать.  
Маэдрос не упрекнул — с того момента Маэдрос словно вовсе забыл о его существовании.  
Известия об исходе битвы, названной вскоре Нирнаэт Арноэдиад, принес Белег, с его слов их записала Нэрвен, и между строк ее письма Ородрет считывал ужас, в котором оно было написано: истерлинги предали сыновей Феанора, погибло все войско Дор-Ломина, погибли бретильцы и фалатрим, потерян Химринг, потерян Хитлум...  
Фингон, единственный, кому Ородрет готов был внять, не позвал его на эту битву. Раньше они были близки, как родные братья — но только до того, как Ородрет оттолкнул Маэдроса. Недолгое время он думал об этом — вел с Фингоном мысленные беседы, в которых пытался объяснить ему, почему поступил так. Но Фингон тоже погиб и стал еще меньше нуждаться в объяснениях, чем при жизни.

Если бы я не отказался выступить на эту битву, она могла бы носить теперь другое имя, пишет в ответ Ородрет, слишком раздосадованный упреком, чтобы обойти его. Если бы я был тогда с войском Фингона Отважного, мы не вступили бы в бой раньше срока. Только Намо Мандос и, может быть, королева Мелиан знают, каким был бы тогда исход битвы, но верю, что не худшим, чем сейчас.  
Быть может, удача Турина, положившая всему начало, недолговечна. Недолговечен и сам Турин — он всего лишь человек. И в то же время как будто свежим ветром повеяло в Нарготронде, как будто настала весна в его каменном сердце. Юные тянутся к Турину, как тянулись когда-то к Гвиндору. Юные снова рвутся в бой, и Ородрет хочет верить, что ему дан еще один шанс. Пусть не переиграть Нирнаэт, не вернуть Фингона, не сберечь счастье Финдуилас и Гвиндора — но избежать других потерь. Принять бой, как всегда принимал его Минас-Тирит.  
Это неразумно — и тем заманчивее.  
Должно быть, и Финрод увидел в человеке такую же странную, неразумную надежду и бросил к ее ногам и венец, и город, и свою жизнь. Свою жизнь, повторяет про себя Ородрет. Но он — не его брат. Он не связан обетами, он не пойдет поперек чужих клятв, и этой разницы достаточно.

***

Удары молота, вколотившего первые сваи в каменистое дно Нарога, отдавались во всем городе. Звенели дворцовые витражи, сбивались фонтаны, вздрагивали лестницы, ведущие с яруса на ярус, и голуби дрожали в клетках, а собаки скулили.  
И вот теперь опоры будущего моста торчат из воды, как щетина неведомого зверя, и волны Нарога спотыкаются между ними. Мелкая пыль висит в воздухе — каменотесы работают без устали, ровняют плиты одна к одной. Ородрет смотрит на их труды со странным чувством.  
Он строил мосты на Тол-Сирион. Прежде чем начали возводить крепость, нужно было подвезти туда камень, и Финрод порой надолго пропадал в каменоломнях, уже тогда надеясь привлечь к строительству гномов и выспросить секреты их мастерства, а Ородрет принимал грузы, сверял чертежи и нырял в холодную воду Сириона к самому дну, чтобы проверить, надежно ли встали быки. И ему нравилось все, что он делал, потому что все делалось для него: Финрод уже тогда знал, что не останется на острове и будет искать иных земель.  
Теперь в воде и на берегу работают другие, но впервые с тех пор, как живет в Нарготронде, Ородрет строит что-то, к чему лежит его душа. Много же времени для этого потребовалось. Он немало прожил под гнетом долга — как сам его понимал, считая неважным, хочется ли ему такой жизни. Теперь ему кажется, что он прозрел.

***

Когда он возвращается из новой отлучки и впереди видна уже стена, в которой надежно спрятаны ворота (а мост все еще кроется в нагромождении скал), из города скачет вестник, посланный разыскивать короля: в Нарготронд явились посланцы Ульмо и они станут говорить с одним Ородретом.  
Час настал, думает Ородрет и переводит свой отряд в галоп.  
Малый совет собирают, пока король смывает с себя дорожную пыль и облачается в подобающие одежды. Когда он появляется, все ждут в небольшом зале возле его покоев — там есть настоящее окно, снаружи скрытое зарослями плюща. Немногие лучи солнца достигают витража, чьи яркие краски подбирали лучшие художники города — но какие-то все же достигают, и цветные блики лежат на лицах и волосах собравшихся. Странно, как один и тот же свет подчеркивает и замкнутость Финдуилас, и заносчивость Турина, и угрюмость Гвиндора.  
Вестники — Ородрету назвали их имена: Гэльмир и Арминас — входят по приглашению, он с изумлением видит на их одежде гербы Дома Финарфина и поднимается навстречу. Но лица ему незнакомы, и первая надежда обрести в гостях кого-то из близких отступает.  
— Мы из народа Ангрода, государь, — произносит тот из них, кто кажется старше. Арминас. — Но ныне живем в Гаванях Кирдана.  
Ородрет опускается в свое кресло. Вправе ли он осудить тех, кто пережил Браголлах и не примкнул к воинству Финрода, а бежал от ужасов войны далеко на юг? Нет, и он не осудит. Но он помнит тех, кто отступил из погибающего Дортониона и помог держать Тол-Сирион еще два года. Тех, кто сложил головы на его острове, и тех, кто сумел вырваться из оцепления.  
Но потом была Нирнаэт, а после нее и Кирдан потерял Бритомбар и Эгларест. Так есть ли на самом деле где спрятаться от войны, где переждать ее?  
— Все ли благополучно в землях Кирдана? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, государь, — вступает второй. Гэльмир. — Насколько это возможно. Но сейчас Кирдан Корабел прислал нас с известием, что сам Ульмо явился к нему и предупредил об опасности, грозящей Нарготронду.  
Краем глаза Ородрет видит, как переглядываются его советники. Как Турин опускает ладонь на стол так резко, что еще немного — и его хлопок стал бы ударом. Как Гвиндор откидывается на спинку кресла, и мрачное удовлетворение загорается в его взгляде. Как Финдуилас смотрит на вестников с отстраненностью, которую унаследовала от него.  
— Насколько велика эта опасность?  
— Велика, государь.  
— Так зачем же вы ждали меня, а не сказали об этом моей дочери?  
На лице Финдуилас на мгновение появляется вежливая улыбка — и тает. Но Гэльмир смотрит не на нее, а на Турина.  
— Таков был наш приказ — говорить с тобой, а не с твоими наместниками.  
Ородрет отвечает ему тяжелым взглядом.  
— Жаль, — произносит он, — что Владыка вод отправил вас в столь долгий путь вместо того, чтобы самому явить свою волю мне и всему городу.  
Нарог катит свои воды прямо перед стенами Нарготронда, и пожелай Ульмо передать весть — ему не потребовалось бы говорить с Кирданом, чтобы Кирдан поговорил с посланцами, чтобы посланцы поговорили с Ородретом. Или же младший брат не так хорош, как старший, чтобы валар снисходили до него?  
— Может статься, он говорил с тобой, государь, — произносит Арминас негромко и почтительно, хотя смысла его слов это не отменяет, — но ты не внял ему. Я слышал многое о том, что здесь теперь в почете безрассудство.  
Взгляд, брошенный им на Турина, ясно продолжает эту мысль. Турин вспыхивает, словно сухой трут.  
— Удивительно, но я никогда не слышал о тебе, Арминас из народа Ангрода, благоразумно бегущий от сражения с врагом!  
Посланник подается к столу, чтобы ответить оскорблением на оскорбление. Тихий ропот идет вокруг стола, и Гвиндор удрученно качает головой. Алые блики скользят по лицам спорящих, словно отсветы огня.  
Ородрет стучит по резному подлокотнику обручальным кольцом — единственным, какое носит, и слушает, как в следующие мгновения речи вокруг становятся все глуше, пока наконец не делается тихо.  
Уж таков есть Нарготронд, закрытый своими потайными дверьми, своими высокими стенами. Ничто не покидает его пределов, и мелкие раздоры претворяются в большие, и порой Ородрету кажется, что каждый спор его жителей есть не более чем продолжение давних споров, каждая обида вырастает из мелких обид — впитавшихся в камень, ставших цветной мозаичной крошкой, не позволяющих себя изжить.  
В городе душно. И по-прежнему трудно понять, задумал ли его таким Финрод или сделал таким Ородрет.  
— Картография здесь тоже в почете, — произносит он. — Гавани Кирдана лежат на юге, вы же пришли с севера. Отчего так?  
— Мы прошли морем до залива Дрэнгист, — Арминас с усилием отводит взгляд от Турина. — С самой Битвы бессчетных слез я ищу владения Тургона и слышал, что он еще живет на севере. И эти поиски замедлили наш путь к тебе.  
Ородрет кивает. Если веление Ульмо могло подождать, пока посланцы поищут Гондолин, то неудивительно, что они могли себе позволить дожидаться короля. Воистину велика опасность, о которой так спешат сообщить.  
— Зачем же ты искал владения Тургона?  
— Говорят, что его королевство, государь, дольше прочих выстоит против Моргота.  
Несколько мгновений все молчат и смотрят на Арминаса. Витражные блики меркнут — должно быть, на солнце набежала туча, которой никому из них не увидеть из-под толщи камня. Или же на земли Нарогарда пала тень.  
Никто не насмехается над желанием найти безопасное убежище — еще недавно они сами были таковы же. Но все, видит Ородрет, все приняли эти слова за предсказание.  
— Тогда не стоит вам задерживаться в Нарготронде, — произносит он. — Никто здесь не расскажет вам о Тургоне, а из Гаваней Кирдана не видно, что нам грозит.  
Не такого приема ждали посланцы. Но и Нарготронд ждал не таких речей. Притихший было Гэльмир просит:  
— Не гневайся, государь.  
Ородрет жестом велит ему продолжать. Он не разгневан. Это лишь разочарование — в Кирдане, в Ульмо, во всех, кто мог еще оказать Нарготронду поддержку. Остался только Дориат, на который никто давно не рассчитывает, да феанариони, с кем он клялся не иметь дел.  
— Мы зашли дальше, чем все твои дозоры, — рассказывает Гэльмир. — Мы видели, как в ущелье Сириона, у Сауронова острова, собирается великое войско...  
О, Тол-Сирион, что сделали с тобой! Ородрет смотрит на вестника молча, ожидая продолжения, и наконец вместо него отвечает Турин.  
— Это нам уже известно. Если в послании Кирдана и был толк, следовало донести его быстрее.  
— Но послушайте хотя бы сейчас, — в голосе Гэльмира слышна печаль, а не задетая гордость, и Ородрет кивает ему снова. — Вот что сказал Ульмо владыке Кирдану: «Тьма осквернила истоки Сириона, и власть моя над ним иссякла, но худшее впереди. Пусть правитель Нарготронда замкнет двери своей крепости и обрушит камни своей гордыни в бурлящую реку, чтобы зло не отыскало вход».  
Но зло уже отыскало вход. Зло отыскало его давным-давно, и Финрод погиб, и Гвиндор вернулся искалеченным, и Финдуилас, последнее дитя Ородрета, несчастна. Для того ли они запирались в этом городе?  
Но все же непрошенная тревога пускает корни в его сердце, потому что всем им еще есть что терять.  
— Что знает об этом Кирдан? — снова вступает Турин, в его голосе плохо сдерживаемая ярость. — Мореходу пристало радеть о своих кораблях, а здесь, под боком у врага, живем мы!  
Ородрет переводит взгляд на него, и Мормегиль вовремя меняет цель своих упреков  
— Если Владыка Вод хочет дать нам добрый совет, пусть он будет более внятным. Пока же я думаю, что доблестный воин предпочтет выступить навстречу врагу, а не прятаться, словно трусливая мышь.  
Гвиндор взглядом просит слова, но Ородрет останавливает его. Посланцы Кирдана видели и слышали достаточно.  
— Все же я благодарю вас за предупреждение. Вы проделали долгий путь ради этого и подвергали себя опасности. Теперь отдохните.  
Гэльмир кланяется ему.  
— Мы лишь передали что было велено, государь.  
Тяжелая дверь закрывается за ними, отрезая звук шагов и неизбежное в Нарготронде эхо.

Гвиндор вскакивает первым, опередив даже Турина.  
— Ты слышал, государь? Сам вала говорит разрушить проклятый мост!  
Турин поднимается тоже — они стоят друг против друга, как и на каждом совете, вечно готовые спорить до хрипоты.  
— Вала этот признал, что не имеет больше власти в наших землях.  
— Он имеет власть во всей Арде, — огрызается Гвиндор.  
— И отправляет сюда посланцев через Дор-Ломин, словно не может найти лучшего пути?  
— Ты не можешь решать за валар, как им выразить свою волю!  
— А ты не можешь решать, верно ли понял ее, пока они изъясняются так туманно.  
Нет никакого тумана в словах Ульмо, знает Ородрет. И нет никакой гордыни в тех камнях, из которых составлен мост — а валар так же мало читают в сердцах эльдар, как и в Полдень Валинора. В камнях нарготрондского моста лишь воспрявшая воля города и последняя надежда, что была ему дана.  
И у него сжимается сердце от того, что и их пожелают отнять.  
— А был ли это Ульмо?  
Гвиндор и Турин, оба замолкшие на мгновение, по-прежнему буравя друг друга взглядами, после этих слов смотрят на Итильдира. Все смотрят на Итильдира, а он не спеша поднимается с места, и свет витража стекает по его плащу.  
— Государь! Гвиндор прав в том, что Ульмо имеет власть во всей Арде. И Турин прав в том, что имея эту власть, нет нужды обращаться к тебе через посланцев. Не Враг ли явился Кирдану? Враг, что не знает к тебе дороги, но напуган воинством Нарготронда?  
— Да! — подхватывает Турин.  
— Нет! — вскидывается Гвиндор. — Не может Кирдан Корабел не распознать Врага, в каком бы обличии тот ни пришел!  
Итильдир не спешит садиться на место, он единственный из троих, кто видел город еще недостроенным — это придает веса его словам, хотя смешно эльфам меряться годами, да еще в присутствии смертного.  
— Того самого врага, на уловки которого попались даже валар? Ты ведь о нем говоришь, Гвиндор?  
Гвиндор и сам похож на смертного, хотя и не столь престарелого и изможденного, как несколько лет назад, — на того, кто не задержится в этом мире достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть все последствия своих решений. Но голос его звучит почти как прежде, и он продолжает драться за благо Нарготронда — за то, что понимает под этим благом.  
— Того самого врага, которого мы с тех пор видели в любых обличьях и знаем их. Уж не считаете ли вы все, что Корабел не узнал бы Ульмо?  
— Корабел узнал бы, — говорит Ородрет.  
Слуги Моргота могли бы изобразить перед Кирданом Ауле или Тулкаса, но только не того, кому фалатрим каждый день вверяют свои корабли и свои жизни.  
Да и сам он знает: весть прислал тот, кто хранил воды Сириона, кто помогал Минас-Тириту выстоять два года.

Минас-Тирит не мог держаться вечно, но мог держаться еще долго. Запасы еды еще не иссякли и наполовину. Берега в ущелье Сириона были трудно проходимы, и даже небольшим заставам удавалось сдерживать наступление раз за разом, а если те грузились на плоты и лодки, выше по течению поднималась прочная решетка. Плоты сбивались в затор, и лучники снимали орков — и тех, кто пытался укрыться под щитами, и тех, кто спасался вплавь. Одни тонули, не догадавшись снять доспехи, других, кто догадался снять, выносило на берег. Тела собирали, чтобы трупный яд не осквернял чистых вод Ульмо, и сваливали на восточном берегу ниже по течению, в яму с каменным дном, пересыпали известью. Ветра обычно дули с севера — и едкий запах относило в сторону.  
К концу второго года орки подступили к Тол-Сирион почти вплотную, но дальше пройти не могли, и в конце концов шум их лагеря и звуки их барабанов стали привычны так же, как осенний дождь и зимний холод. Хотя порой Ородрет исподволь мечтал хотя бы о дне тишины.  
Тишина обрушилась на крепость холодной ночью, и он проснулся в ужасе, как часто случалось в Хэлкараксэ, когда тревога внезапно сдавливала ему сердце морозными пальцами: беда надвигалась со всех сторон, крошились торосы, трескался наст, темное страшное море раскрывало объятия. Тяжесть придавила его к постели, как огромная глыба льда; пытаясь выползти из под нее, он чувствовал, как от холода руки вздуваются кровавыми пузырями, как отслаивается кожа и оголившаяся плоть отливает черно-синим, а потом мягчает и становится зловонной полужидкой массой.  
Он вынырнул из морока, как из-под воды, бросился к окну — и увидел лишь непроглядный туман, легший на крепость. Снаружи кто-то кричал. Тогда он бросился к двери. Пол ходуном ходил под ногами, Ородрет рассадил бровь об косяк — это отрезвило его, и тем страшнее показалось безумие, охватившее Минас-Тирит.  
Прямо перед ним один из дозорных рухнул с башни, его голова ударилась о камни с тем же звуком, с каким разбивается глиняный сосуд. Череп раскрылся, и черная в факельном свете лужа разлилась под странно переломившимся телом. Руки и ноги торчали в стороны, как сухие ветки, пальцы были растопырены в последнем бесполезном усилии. Кто-то пытался выцарапать себе глаза — нельзя было узнавать лицо, искаженного жуткой гримасой — и скреб ногтями по щекам, оставляя вмятины и борозды, быстро переполнявшиеся кровью. Очень скоро не осталось ничего, кроме густо блестящей багровой маски и разинутого в немом крике рта. Еще один скорчился у лестницы и равнодушно, размеренно бился головой об перила, не издавая более ни звука. Ородрет подхватил его, встряхнул, но в чувство так и не привел.  
Он охрип, собирая вокруг себя всех, кто мог сопротивляться мороку, поднял на стены. Орочье войско снова подступило вплотную, и было похоже, что сегодня оно преуспеет — в считанные минуты большая часть гарнизона утратила возможность биться.  
И только ветер, дувший с реки во всех направлениях сразу, сносил окутавший башню туман и прояснял рассудок.  
Всех, кто не владел собой, оттащили к тайному причалу, кого под руки, а кого и волоком. Лодок хватало в обрез, борта едва ли не черпали воду, но Сирион подхватил их и повлек так мягко, словно сам Ульмо пронес их в ладонях, дал время прийти в себя и вооружиться, пока ниже по течению не поднялась решетка. Пока с юга не донесся топот копыт и боевой клич сыновей Феанора.

Но от того, что опасно для Нарготронда сейчас, Ульмо защитить не в силах — от стремления замкнуться в своих стенах, не видеть мира, не слышать, не говорить с ним. От ядовитых стрел, которыми Нарготронд — последний оплот нолдор! — встречал путников. Хуже только Гондолин, но даже Гондолин вышел на Нирнаэт — и это ли не знак, что больше прятаться нельзя?  
— Мост должен быть разрушен, — повторяет Гвиндор; теперь, когда его правоту впервые за долгое время подтвердил король, он словно обретает прежние силы. — Какие еще предостережения вам нужны? И дождетесь ли вы их, прежде чем Моргот придет сюда?  
Турин гневно опускает кулак на стол, и это снова походило бы на удар, будь движение побыстрее.  
— Кто сказал, что нам нужны предостережения? Разве не говорят эти посланцы, что Гондолин выстоит дольше, разве не пророчат нам гибель, что бы мы ни делали? Так что же, мы примем это за правду и снова спрячемся в пещерах — чтобы в них и умереть?  
Турин умрет и так, через несколько десятилетий; начнет стариться раньше, чем повзрослеет эльф его лет, истлеет в могиле, прежде чем Ульмо пришлет вестников снова. Его готовность пожертвовать даже этой короткой жизнью и притягивает, и отталкивает одновременно.  
— Много лет, — произносит Форлас в гневе, — эльдар жили в этом городе и подчинялись его законам. Ты первый, кто приравнивает это к смерти.  
— Нам нужны предостережения, — за ним подхватывает Гвиндор и обводит собравшихся взглядом, он сам похож на призрак их неминуемой судьбы. — И больше всех предостережения нужны тебе!  
Он говорит это Турину, Турин отвечает столь же прямо, и они готовы продолжать так бесконечно, но оба замолкают, когда вступает Финдуилас.  
— Я несведуща в воинском деле, — говорит она впервые на этом совете. — Но неужели вы думаете, что Моргот не сможет перейти эту реку без моста? Разве ему не хватит орков, чтобы перегородить Нарог их телами? Разве мост не нужен нам самим, чтобы вывести войско — пусть для обороны, а не для нападения?  
Когда во взгляде Турина вспыхивает благодарность, по ее губам скользит редкая теперь улыбка. На лицах Итильдира и всех собравшихся, кого знал в Минас-Тирит, Ородрет видит согласие. Если что-то случится с ним, они поддержат его дочь. Этого достаточно.  
— Мы слышали слова Ульмо, — произносит он. — Мы будем бдительны. Но мост останется стоять.

***

Для поздней осени день неправдоподобно ясный. Небо кажется слишком светлым, чтобы смотреть на него, невысокое солнце согревает лица, покрывает доспехи ртутным блеском. Налетевший с запада ветер поднимает белые с золотом знамена дома Финарфина — столько же их было, когда Финрод вел войска на Дагор Аглареб.  
Словно вернувшиеся из тех времен, всадники едут по мосту.  
Ородрет улыбается.


End file.
